Tout ce que j'ai appris par toi
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Jean Cocteau disait:"Le vrai tombeau des morts c'est le cœur des vivants." On ne peut oublier ceux qu'on a aimé, car ils sont toujours avec nous. Et ça nous fait tous mal de repenser à eux, même pour Zoro. Alors quand celui-ci repense à elle, ça donne cela.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici pour un nouvel O.S oui encore, mais particulier cette fois ci ! Déjà par le rated K+ une première pour surtout le style d'écriture totalement différent comme l' être franche celui-ci est mon style normal,qui me vient naturellement. Je me suis grandement inspirée des paroles de deux chansons qui me tiennent énormément à cœur. Je vous dis chapeau vi vous les trouvez ! Ah oui ceci a été lu et approuvé par mon meilleur ami ! Sur ceux bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ^^_

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda-sempai**

 ** _Zoro et Kuina friendship, et un leger Zosan en fin._**

* * *

 ** _Tout ce que j'ai appris par toi._**

 **P.O.V Zoro**

Tu m'as toujours dit que la joie était présente en chaque chose dans ce bas monde. Et surtout, chacun l'exprimait à sa manière. Par un sourire franc et honnête, des rires mélodieux qui paraissent si irréalistes en les entendant, ou tout simplement dans la personne qu'on a sous les yeux. J'en viens à me demander si j'en ressens… Je te vois où que j'aille, ton image me hante. Il m'arrive de te parler tout bas dans l'espoir que tu m'entendes d'où tu es. Ou simplement que tu me reviennes. Je t'ai jamais oublié, tu fais partie de ma vie, de ce que je suis devenu. Il y a des jours, je vins à me demander ce qui se passerait si tu serais encore là, avec moi. Je suis sûr que tu l'aurais vaincu, cet homme qui nous faisait tant frémir. Tu as toujours été plus forte que moi, même aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. Est-ce que tu me regardes ? Ou tu m'attends patiemment t'entraînant d'arrache pieds, comme je le fais. Voilà combien de jours, de nuit que tu es partie du royaume des mortels pour rejoindre le haut-delà ? Trop à mon goût… Tout ce temps ne se rattrape guère. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir des choses quand on est enfant sui paraissent si stupide, ta couleur préférée, ton jeu favori. A la place tu m'as fait découvrir le bonheur, la tristesse mais surtout l'amour. Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser sous un clair de lune, illuminant la nuit et ses ténèbres. J'en repense encore et je sens le contact de tes douces lèvres sur les miennes posées maladroitement, presque timidement. Et cela me fait mal, aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ta mort, et, tout refait surface comme y hier ou il y a longtemps. J'ai beau me rassurer, en te parlant, ou en pensant que le temps atténuera la douleur présente dans mon cœur. Mais je ne fais que faire semblant de t'oublier. Tu es toujours présente. Je regarde en arrière, pour en sourire et garder le côté positif, en vain. Je suis passé par une palette d'émotions avant de comprendre et d'agir. Je ne montre plus mes sentiments, c'est ma faiblesse car je repense à toi. Je n'ai plus peur de rien, à part de perdre de nouveau quelqu'un. Je ne pleure presque plus, seulement quand les souvenirs m'amènent à toi. Tu sais, je me suis fait des amis par des rencontres et des aventures. J'ai combattu pour eux, j'ai de nouveaux objectifs. Mais rien ne t'efface ni les joies, ni les peines ou le sang. J'ai tout appris une fois que tu es partie. Comment la vie peut être source de souffrance et qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. On a beau répéter les choses personne ne l'entend comme personne ne te remplace. J'ai essayé de retrouver l'amour, d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'ai pas réussi. Dès que je m'attachais, je te revoyais sourire et cela me faisait ouvrir les yeux. Alors je partais, murmurant des faibles désolés dénoués de sens. Mais je me rappelle surtout de notre promesse et de ses mots exclamé par ta frêle voix sûre d'elle. Je me dis que je suis tombé dans un piège, celui du passé et j'en suis perdant. Plus rien ne me protège contre lui, me laissant faible et impuissant. J'en viens à me demander si on ne m'a pas jeté un sortilège pour que je ne connaisse pas l'amour et que je sois éternellement seul. Tu m'as toujours appris qu'il fallait rire au lieu de pleurer, mais je suis fatigué d'avoir cet éternel masque sur mon visage qui ne laisse paraître aucune émotion. Les gens peuvent bien me traiter de monstre ou de démon je n'en ai que faire. J'ai joué la comédie trop longtemps… Mes yeux devinrent humides par les larmes voulant traverser la fine barrière qui les séparèrent du monde. Je les laissai couler, tombant sur mes joues. Je ne bougeais pas, observant le ciel et toi sûrement en haut avec les étoiles. Mon corps frissonnait par la fraiche brise d'été. Le vent bougeait mes cheveux en batailles comme l'herbe du Sunny. Je n'avais que faire qu'un de mes amis me découvrent ainsi, en larmes, humain. Mais j'étais seul dans les tréfonds de la nuit. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, l'odeur d'une cigarette allumée. Et puis deux fins mais puissant bras m'entourer, me couvrant de caresses et de mots doux et rassurant, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsque je relâchais la pression. C'était la seule personne avec qui je me laissais aller. Tu sais Kuina je ne sais pas si ta mort a été bénéfique ou non, mais elle m'a permis de le rencontrer, de recommencer à t'aimer, et t'oublier.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que cela vous ai plu ! N'hésitez pas à review que ce soit deux mots, un roman, positif ou négatif j'accepte tout. Bonne journée, soirée ou nuit !_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Agathou_


End file.
